The present invention relates to a cover-bearing arrangement for mounting a shaft which extends into a housing in the region of a housing opening and for closing off the housing in the region of the housing opening, having a sleeve section which surrounds the shaft and which can be inserted into the housing opening, and having a flange section which can be fastened to the housing, with a bearing for rotatably mounting the shaft being arranged in the sleeve section.
The present invention also relates to a vehicle transmission having a housing and having an actuator shaft which extends through a housing opening into the housing, and to a method for mounting an actuator shaft in a transmission housing.
In the field of vehicle transmissions, it is known to close off a transmission housing by means of a cover which supports a bearing and if appropriate a shaft seal. A shaft is guided through the cover into the housing.
Cover-bearing arrangements of said type are known on the one hand in connection with an axle transmission, through the housing cover of which is mounted a wheel driveshaft (see for example EP 0 282 610 B1).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,063 also discloses a steering gear in which an input shaft is rotatably mounted on a transmission housing cover.
A similar cover-bearing arrangement for a shaft of a chain drive is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,509.